Who does He like?
by RiotFest
Summary: She smiled and suddenly asked the boy, "Ne, Rinto! Is there a girl in the school that you like?" Rinto blushed and exclaimed, "How the hell did you get that from me asking you about leeks!" The young girl giggled and said, "Just answer!"


**I don't own Vocaloid ©**

* * *

><p>Miku silently chewed on her leek as she watched her friend, Rinto, peeling an orange as he hummed one of his favorite songs. The two were currently in Miku's house. Rinto was the one who just barged in her house, since his sister Lenka forgot to leave the house keys under the mat in front of their house. The young teal-haired girl observed Rinto. He was your average teenage guy. Lean, a bit tall, handsome. Miku watched as his ocean blue eyes concentrated on quickly peeling the orange skin. His golden hair was rather messy, but his bangs were neatly tamed by a couple of white hair clips.<p>

Rinto glanced to his side as he took an orange slice. He raised a brow and questioned Miku, "Why are you staring?"

Miku shrugged, "Just thinking."

"Oh?" Rinto inquired as he plopped another orange slice in his mouth, "Thinking 'bout me?"

Miku stuck her tongue out at him as he grinned back at her. Miku rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "You wish! I was just thinking how cute Kaito-senpai and Meiko-senpai are."

"Pfft." The blonde snorted, "What's so cute about that?"

"They're a cute couple of course!" Miku exclaimed.

"I guess." Rinto muttered as he finished his orange. He took another one from his friend's fruit bowl and started peeling it quickly.

"Kaito-senpai is so cute." Miku said dreamily. Rinto visibly flinched at her comment and continued on with his peeling.

"Oh?"

The young girl nodded happily, "Yeah! I'm so jealous."

"That Meiko-senpai is dating that idiot?" Rinto asked playfully.

Miku giggled and got up from her seat. She walked over to the fridge and got another leek, "Maybe. I'm also jealous that Meiko-senpai got a boyfriend."

The blonde teen stayed silent as he watched Miku walking back to her seat with another leek in her mouth and a handful of leeks in her hand. She placed the leeks beside her and chewed on the green thing. Rinto frowned slightly as he ate a slice of his orange, "Jealous of that, huh?"

Miku smiled ate her leek, "Yeah. I've never had a boyfriend before. So it must be really nice to have someone to care for you and love you for who you are."

The young blonde stayed silent and looked at his orange. He glanced at Miku and saw her focusing her attention on her vegetables. Rinto took a deep breath and said, "Y'know Miku...There's someone who admires you in such a way."

This perked up the girl's interests, "R-Really?"

Rinto nodded with a slight blush on his face, "Yeah.."

Miku suddenly giggled at Rinto. The boy looked confused as Miku patted his back, "Aw Rinto! You're so nice! Saying that to make me feel better."

The blonde's face turned redder at what she said. He wanted to say something, but held it. He would have to tell her when the mood felt right. Right now, the atmosphere is more in the friend zone than in the romantic one that Rinto wanted.

After a few seconds, the two fell into silence. Rinto finished his second orange and was making his way toward his third one. He glanced over at Miku and saw that she had a bowl full of leeks. Rinto smiled as he watched the girl chew on the vegetable. She kind of looked like a bunny-rabbit. Very cute.

"Hey Miku." Rinto said, "Why do you like leeks so much?"

The teal-haired girl thought for a moment and said, "They taste so good!"

Rinto laughed slightly, "Any other reason?"

Miku shrugged, "They just taste amazing."

The two then fell into silence once again. Miku grabbed another leek and saw Rinto nonchalantly eating his fourth orange. She smiled and suddenly asked the boy, "Ne, Rinto! Is there a girl in the school that you like?"

Rinto blushed and exclaimed, "How the hell did you get that from me asking you about leeks?"

The young girl giggled and said, "Just answer!"

"Yeah." The blond replied, "There is."

"Really?" Miku sounded so amazed, "Do tell!"

Rinto chuckled, "I can tell everyone else, but I can't tell you."

Miku pouted, "Why? I won't attack the girl!"

The boy shook his head and said, "Ask another question."

"Fineee, you butt." Miku said as she stuck her tongue out. She chewed on her leek and asked, "Why do you like oranges then?"

"Mhmm." He exclaimed, "I don't like them. I _love _them. Just like the girl, whom I love. Oranges remind me of the girl."

Miku made a face, "You're comparing the girl you lik-"

"Love!"

Miku rolled her eyes and corrected herself, "You _love_ to a fruit?"

Rinto nodded happily as he finished his fifth orange, "Yeah. It's great isn't it?"

"Not really." She replied, "Sounds dumb."

The blonde boy chuckled, "Not if you let me explain."

"If you explain will this lead to clues to the girl you love?" Miku asked excitedly as she scooted her chair closer to Rinto.

Rinto thought for a moment and smiled, "Yeah it will."

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "Okay~ So explain why your love is like an orange."

The older boy grabbed his sixth orange and said, "See this? The orange has rough skin. I'd like to compare it to the girl. She can be pretty rough, but remember oranges bruise as well. So it would take a lot to make this girl feel down. But even though she's 'bruised' she'll keep on smiling, no matter what."

"Wow!" Miku commented. "That's kind of cool."

Rinto nodded and began to peel the orange, "Also oranges smell great and so does the girl I love." Miku giggled at this. Rinto grinned and took a slice of the orange and plopped it in his mouth, "Another thing, oranges can be sweet, bitter, or sour. I love oranges no matter what, just like the girl. She can be very sweet and caring. She would do anything to make you happy. Though she can be bitter on certain days, such as her time of month."

The blonde boy laughed slightly at the little joke as Miku playfully punched him. "Be serious!" Miku exclaimed with a giggle.

"It's true." He replied and continued, "On her sour days, she can keep anyone away from her except for me of course, because I can handle her sourness."

"Mouu~" Miku whined, "That's not enough clues for me to go on, Rinto."

Rinto thought for a moment and said, "Damn. You're right Miku."

"Can you at least give me ONE more hint?" She begged. She really wanted to know who Rinto liked!

The blonde stared at her for a bit and sighed. He gave her a smile and used his hands to cover her eyes. '_His hands smell like oranges.'_ Miku thought as she saw nothing but darkness.

"This is another hint." Rinto whispered as he leaned closer.

He removed his hands as he gently placed his lips on Miku's. The teal-haired girl had a surprised expression on her face. But she happily returned the favor to the blonde boy. Miku could feel his lips form into a smile as she kissed him back. She moaned slightly as she felt his tongue licking the bottom of her lip, asking to entrance. The young teen shyly opened her mouth and moaned louder as she felt his tongue exploring her.

Though unfortunately, not everyone can keep on kissing without taking in oxygen. They both pulled back, panting heavily at what they just did. Miku blushed slightly while Rinto grinned like a lovestruck fool.

Soon the information sunk in Miku's head. The girl's blush turned redder by the minute as she exclaimed, "Wh-What did we do, Rinto?"

"Well.." The boy replied as he placed his hand under his chin, "We ate, we talked, I explained why I compared you to an orange, and we made out."

Miku's blush died down a bit. She grinned and asked, "So...What happens now?"

"We continue." Rinto murmured as he pressed his lips against hers once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So i was looking at the character selection and i was like "Oh! They added Rinto and Lenka! That's cool xD" **

**AND uh yeah.**

**review? idk **


End file.
